This invention relates generally to a system and method for rendering multiple financial system interfaces through a single platform.
Providing web-based platforms for the management of credit, debit, ATM, and prepaid cards is not new in the art. While there are platforms for allowing online management of financial transactions, many involve the use of an interface to prompt the user for requested information and to display information requested by the user. As online interfaces are associated with management of various financial accounts, each financial institution is typically associated with a unique online interface, offering unique levels of service and amenities. Most online interfaces for the management of financial accounts are customized to the financial institution associated with the financial account.
Providing a customized financial account interface allows the user to become familiar with the interface, allows for the provision of unique services offered by the financial institution, and eliminates other services or amenities not offered through the financial institution. Customized interfaces provide advantages for the end user and the financial institution, but pose a drawback for employees of third party financial service providers seeking access to account information through centralized systems. While an employee of a third party financial service provider may go directly to the online presence of a specific financial institution associated with the information needed, this would require the employee to determine the financial institution and the associated web uniform resource locator (URL) associated with the financial institution.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a single platform that allows an employee of a third-party financial service provider to input a piece of financial account information, such as a customer's account number or a bank identification number, into a central interface. It would be desirable that the central interface would have a computer program that would receive the account information, determine the associated financial institution, and display either the interface for the financial institution or a similar, simulated interface. The interface would preferably allow the employee to interact with the interface in a manner similar to the manner in which the employee would interact with the actual interface associated with the financial institution. The drawbacks associated with prior art financial institution website interfaces known in the art are substantially overcome by the present invention.